1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors and more specifically to connectors for moveable, wing-like appendages for novelty items and for methods of using them. Assembled objects such as birds having extending wings are difficult to ship because of the amount of room they take, in assembled form, in shipping cartons. Because so many objects are now manufactured abroad, it is desirable to have as compact shipping as possible. Therefore, it becomes desirable to be able to ship articles in an unassembled state yet still allow easy assembly of the article, for example a bird novelty with extending wings once delivered to the vendor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally winged, push-through type connectors are well known in the art. They are used for applications from seating circuit boards to securing light fixtures to a ceiling. The prior art connectors are rigid and typically fasten nonmoveable objects together. In contradistinction, applicants' invention is intended to couple a moveable object in an unassembled state in secure assembled fashion.